leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kind-Hearted-One/The Champion Description Project
This is the official blog-post for the Champion Description Project, which has been migrated from the previous blog post in an effort to better present and standarize the information received there, for both easier access and greater clarity. For those of you who hadn't heard of this project, the Champion Description Project is a collective effort that aims to add short descriptions to each individual's champions pages. These descriptions are meant to be a short, flavorful but also informative, providing a brief but clear descriptions of that champion's theme, playstyle and feel. These descriptions are meant to aid both newbies and older players that, perhaps, had never given much thought to that champion's particular theme and playstyle, or that want to try them out for the first time. The goals of this blog post are, first, to stash already-made descriptions for further exploration, suggestion and fixes, and also to take suggestions from anyone who wishes to make one for another champion's description. While, in the end, I aim to make all the descriptions myself, mainly for the purpose of standarization (if they each looked different, it would be a complete chaos), I always try to take into account any suggestions or ideas that are good, and I'm more than willing to make changes if anyone spots something that could be improved, anywhere. A-C= Aatrox, the Darkin Blade, is a brutal fighter-tank who revels in slaughter, working himself into a frenzy by sacrificing his own life or draining that of his foes to sustain himself. With access to both extreme damage at the cost of his own life, or powerful self-healing to keep himself at the brink of death, he must carefully juggle between the two to reach his full potential. Aatrox's bloodlust grows as he keeps the assault going, increasing the ferocity of his attacks and letting him rise from death should he fall. Always eager for combat, Aatrox dives towards weak or isolated foes, delivering them a swift and bloody end. ---- Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox is a wily mage-assassin who elusively darts around her foes, seducing choice targets out of safety and finishing them off with her array of spells. Playful, yet deceptive, Ahri constantly skirts the edge of battle, carefully waiting for the right chance to draw out her prey, swiftly dive in for the kill and then make a quick escape before any of her opponents can retaliate. Though rather short-ranged for a mage, Ahri possesses unparalleled in-combat mobility, allowing her to easily evade would-be captors and gracefully flit towards her victims from large distances. ---- Akali, The Fist of Shadow is a relentless assassin who tirelessly pursues her prey, dodging and powering through all obstacles in her way to finish the job. Thanks to her extreme offensive mobility, Akali excels at easily and repeatedly engaging on isolated targets, and her powerful single target burst lets her quickly start chaining kill after kill if she's allowed to focus on single opponents. Due to her difficulty at disengaging from fights she has comitted to, however, Akali must pick her fights wisely, or else rely on her stealth and self-healing to get her out of dangerous situations. ---- Alistar, the Minotaur is a resilient tank-support who acts as a defensive brawler, protecting allies and disrupting enemies while stubbornly enduring all punishment. Tough and powerful, Alistar specializes in knocking opponents around, battering dangerous enemies away from his squishier teammates or literally headbutting helpless foes into his own team. Any attempts to slow down the rampaging bull are rendered moot through his powerful defensive steroids. Thanks to a relative gold independence, Alistar often roams around the map, helping allies in need with his great crowd control. ---- Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover is a precise marksman who uses her extreme range and tools to keep her opponents at bay while she snipes them from afar. Using the array of gadgets at her disposal, Caitlyn sets up a sniper's nest of traps to create as much distance as possible between herself and her targets, zoning them out of key areas and making it harder for them to approach her safely. Slow-attacking and fragile, Caitlyn is unsuited for head-on fights; instead she uses precision and cunning to catch foes in her traps, lining them up for well-aimed and massively damaging headshots. ---- Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void is a voracious tank-mage who stomps through the frontlines, keeping enemies at bay with sheer size and the promise of a deadly one-way trip to his belly. While cumbersome and lacking in maneuvrability, Cho'Gath's powerful crowd control lets him close the gap on enemies in a deadly burst of spikes and devour them whole in single bite with his great burst damage. Moreover, with every poor soul he gobbles up, Cho'Gath increases both his size and bulk, reaching tremendous levels of resilience and becoming a nigh-unkillable behemoth if allowed to feast to his heart's content. ---- Corki, the Daring Bombardier is a fearless marksman who combines a state-of-the-art hextech gyrocopter with good old-fashioned dogfighting to bombard foes both afar and close. His arsenal dealing a unique mix of physical and magic damage, Corki prefers to hang back, pelting targets from a distance with an unending barrage of missiles. When he sees the time to strike, however, Corki will perform a devastating bombing run to break enemy formations, cut-off paths or pursue stragglers. Still, this daring maneuver must be carefully timed, lest he find himself too deep into enemy lines for his team to extract him, making his most spectacular run also his last. |-| D-F= Darius, the Hand of Noxus is a ruthless fighter-tank whose axe signals an inminent and bloody death for anyone he gets his hands on, even executing several foes in a row. Though his reach and mobility may be limited, Darius is relentless in his pursuit, weathering his foes' attacks while he drags a target of choice into his range. If allowed to focus on and start bleeding out a single target, Darius becomes a ticking time bomb, building up towards a brutal execution and then proceeding to slaughter any remaining victims, beheading foe after foe and cleaving through entire enemy teams by himself if left unchecked. ---- Ekko, the Boy Who Shattered Time is a streetwise assassin-fighter whose unique inventions allow him to slow down, stop and even reverse time, outsmarting foes in carefully planned skirmishes. While capable of contributing unusual amounts of utility and crowd control for an assassin, Ekko demands excellent positioning and the capacity to predict enemy movement to optimize his abilities. If he's able to think on his feet, however, Ekko can settle fights well in advance, setting up multiple enemies for his allies to collapse upon while he whittles down his own targets, rewinding time if the situation gets rough to escape in the nick of time. |-| G-J= Garen, the Might of Demacia is a stalwart fighter-tank who bravely charges his opponents, intent on fulfilling his valiant quest to bring the most dangerous of foes to justice. Single-minded in his pursual, Garen rushes head-on towards his opponents, relying on his innate defenses and regeneration to keep him alive until he reaches his foes and unleashes a veritable whirlwind of damage on those unfortunate enough to remain in his vincinity. Always the steadfast hero, Garen pays attention to which of his foes' hands are more stained in the blood of his teammates, decrying them foul villains and bringing down the sheer might of Demacian justice upon them. ---- Graves, the Outlaw is a tough-as-nails marksman who prefers to get up close and personal with his enemies, enduring their attacks as he fills them with shrapnel. Armed with his trusty shotgun Destiny and steel-like grit, Graves uses his mobility and resilience to position himself at point-blank range of his foes and deal extreme burst damage, blowing apart anyone foolish enough to stand in front of him. An independent marksman by nature, Graves excels at skirmishes and one-on-one duels where he can kill targets unimpeded, particularly since tougher foes can body-block his devastating shots and catch him off-guard as he stops to reload. |-| K-L= Karma, the Enlightened One is a noble mage-support with a strong focus on duality, equally skilled at aiding allies or blasting foes with the power of her indomitable will. Highly versatile, Karma is notable for the great variety of tools at her disposal, being able to pressure foes from a distance, lock them down with crowd control or shield allies from harm. Karma's main strength is her ability to greatly empower one of her spells, unleashing powerful defensive or offensive spells to change the tide of battle; while this forces the Ionian leader to carefully meditate on which tool the situation demands, it also gives her an impactful answer to almost any endeavor. ---- Kog'Maw, the Mouth of the Abyss is a fragile but deadly marksman-mage who functions akin to an artillery cannon, dishing out extreme damage from a very long range. What he lacks in speed and survivability, Kog'Maw more than makes up for in reach and sheer damage output, fusillading foes with a deadly corrosive barrage that easily melts its way through even the sturdiest defenses. While extremely vulnerable by his lonesome, when properly supported and protected by his teammates Kog'Maw becomes a force to be reckoned with, raining down a devastating acid onslaught that almost no foe can hope to endure. ---- Lee Sin, the Blind Monk is a resourceful fighter-assassin who outmaneuvers his foes through high mobility and utility, either assisting his allies or taking his opponents down himself. Key to Lee Sin are his tremendous versatility and a vast number of tools at his disposal to tackle most situations; he can easily dash in and out of combat, cripple enemies with crowd control or bully foes with his powerful early game damage. Whether he chooses to enhance his damage or defenses, Lee Sin's adaptability and utility allow him to always be relevant, either by taking care of key targets himself or kicking them right where his team wants them. |-| M-O= Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter is a dangerously beautiful marksman with twin handguns to match, masterfully wielding them to riddle multiple foes full of bullets. Teasingly strutting into combat, Miss Fortune delights in fighting superior numbers, leaving her painful mark on each new victim she switches her aim to, although her lack of escape tools means she needs to be careful, lest she find herself overwhelmed. Best aided by allies that can set-up multiple targets for her, Miss Fortune strikes when the unfortunate foes find themselves clumped up together, gleefully unleashing a thunderous hail of bullets that rapidly rips multiple targets to shreds. ---- Mordekaiser, the Iron Revenant is a cruel fighter-mage who revels in the suffering he inflicts, using it to empower himself and turning his foe's numbers against them. A lumbering tower of metal and destruction, Mordekaiser lacks any crowd control or mobility, heavily relying on his allies' aid to reach his victims. Once he gets into the fray, however, the implacable juggernaut not only deals devastating damage, but also converts the pain he inflicts into his own sturdy defenses. Mordekaiser also possesses the ability to briefly bring his slain victims to his side, assaulting his foes with the ghosts of their fallen teammates or even the spirit of the mighty dragon of the Rift. ---- Nasus, the Curator of the Sands is an implacable fighter-tank whose power grows inexorably and infinitely over time, bringing his foes ever closer to an inevitable death. Initially slow and short-ranged, early on the wise Nasus chooses to bide his time, slowly bulding up his strength through his ability to permanently increase his power with every unit he kills. In the later stages of the game, Nasus's patience is rewarded as he becomes a nigh-unstoppable avatar of death, crippling single targets with his powerful crowd control as he closes the gap to bring down champions and towers alike in a few cataclysmic blows. |-| P-R= Quinn and Valor, Demacia's Wings, are a tag-teaming marksman-fighter duo who work together to track and eliminate their prey, delivering swift, winged justice on their foes. With excellent teamwork and coordination, Valor swoops down on vulnerable foes, signaling Quinn to fire while they keep them at bay in a dance of acrobatic vaults and blinding talons. As their short range makes combat outside of one-on-one duels dangerous, Quinn and Valor prefer to take wing together, using their unmatched roaming power to fly around the map at breakneck speeds, landing themselves at the right place and time to sabotage their enemy's plans before they can react. |-| S= Skarner, the Crystal Vanguard is a reclusive fighter-tank who skitters through the jungle, looking for targets to seize and ravage while keeping fierce control over his turf. With Skarner's presence, glittering spires of crystal burst forth from the ground, creating key areas on the map to capture and inside which the scorpion becomes a frenzied predator, quickly catching up to and ripping to shreds those foolish enough to invade his territory. Even outside of his hunting grounds, Skarner's combination of speed and crowd control allows him to rush towards key targets, encase them in crystal and quickly drag them into his teammate's hands for a swift end. ---- Soraka, the Starchild is a selfless support-mage who sacrifices her own life to restore that of her allies, healing them through even the direst of situations while keeping enemies at bay. While she herself is tremendously fragile and vulnerable, Soraka possesses unmatched healing power, sustaining her allies through attacks that would have otherwise killed them or saving them from the brink of death even across the map if allowed to operate freely. However, the fact that she sacrifices her own lifeforce to restore that of her allies' means that Soraka must be very careful, keeping opponents away with her substantial area denial to continue her altruistic duty unimpeded. |-| T-U= Tahm Kench, the River King is an insatiable support-tank with a voracious appetite, swallowing both friend and foe while being able to both take a licking and give one back. Cunning and flexible, Tahm Kench uses his giant maw to turn the tables on overconfident foes, snatching allies away from danger or delivering enemies right into their doom. While he has enough girth to personally get into the fray with his opponents, Tahm Kench excels at creating opportunities for his allies to capitalize on, be it by briefly taking dangerous foes out of the fight, keeping key allies safe inside his belly or literally diving allies behind enemy lines. ---- Thresh, the Chain Warden is a sinister support-fighter who excels at dictacting the flow of battle, repositioning both friend and foe as he collects the soul of the dead. Thresh's capacity to manipulate the movement of both allies and enemies is unparalleled: he can chain up and drag helpless enemies into his own team or lock them down; he can also call allies to his side to get them out of dangerous situations or help them close the gap on vulnerable foes. As the match progresses, Thresh's collection of souls grows and so does his power, rendering the grim warden terrifyingly damaging and hard to kill in the later stages of the game. ---- Twitch, the Plague Rat is a sneaky marksman who lurks in the shadows, waiting for an opportunity to ambush his opponents and skewer them with a flurry of venomous bolts. With attacks coated in deadly poison and heavy follow-up burst, Twitch excels both in short skirmishes and drawn-out combat, and his ability to enter stealth at will aids him in ambushing unsuspecting foes and wisely picking his fights, a feature he sorely needs due to his fragility and lack of escape tools. Though weak and vulnerable early on, in the later stages of the game Twitch becomes a frenzied menace, easily shredding through entire enemy teams if left unchecked. |-| V-W= |-| X-Z= Yasuo, the Unforgiven is a swift fighter-assassin who bends the wind to his will, smoothly gliding from foe to foe and tearing through them with all the force of a great typhoon. As fast as he is fragile, Yasuo relies on mobility and situational defenses to survive in close quarters, buffeting opponents with whirlwinds or blowing away incoming attacks while quickly rushing to his targets. On his own, Yasuo relies on precise strikes and combos to create opportunities to attack, but when supported by a team that plays to his strengths he becomes a destructive hurricane, sending whole teams flying and rapidly slicing through even the sturdiest of foes. Category:Blog posts